


Surprise Buttsex!

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bad Art, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Giant Dicks, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko surprises N!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Buttsex!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harmonia in F Minor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241543) by Anonymous. 



**Author's Note:**

> I worked very hard on this. The symbolism in the pink strap-on is that pink stands for innocence but it's ironic since Touko is using it to fuck N in the ass. N's outline being green symbolizes his being a hippie and Touko's being brown symbolizes the grittiness of what she's doing.


End file.
